<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Always Protect You || Itachi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168640">I'll Always Protect You || Itachi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>D/N = Daughter's Name</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Always Protect You || Itachi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>D/N = Daughter's Name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone through the village with intent. It’s warmth kept you comfortable as you stood in the city square, your young daughter in your arms. Today was the day, Itachi’s mission was ending and he was coming home. Sasuke and Itachi had been sent out on a mission assigned to them by the Hokage. They had been gone for a week, and their expected arrival time was today. </p>
<p>City square was bustling as always. D/n squirmed in your arms, impatient about the arrival of the raven haired boys. You looked over at her, situating her in your arms better. “Daddy will be home soon darling, don’t you worry.”</p>
<p>Your daughter cooed, still to really understand where Itachi and Uncle Sasuke had gone, but just the sound of daddy coming home made her little mind race. You pushed her dark hair behind her ears and kissed the center of her forehead, smiling. </p>
<p>As the giant wooden doors that cut the village off from the rest of the world began opening you could feel your heart racing. Worry washed over you as you watched the villagers’ attentions focus on the entrance. What if Itachi wasn’t with them? What if something had happened to him while he was out there? </p>
<p>As the ninja all sauntered through the entryway your heart raced more. You could see the faces of familiar people coming through. Sasuke smiled a wide toothy grin as he saw the face of you and his niece. Naruto walked through next, followed by the familiar face of the pink haired girl your daughter called Aunty Sakura. </p>
<p>You started to walk forward, afraid that your thoughts had really come true, when you heard a voice loud above the rest. “Y/n, D/n, I’m so glad to see you.” </p>
<p>At the sound of Itachi’s deep voice your body relaxed, a weight lifted off your shoulders and you almost ran to him. “Itachi!” Your daughter bounced in your arm, struggling to be set down.</p>
<p>You set her down, watching as she ran with intent to be scooped up into her father’s strong arms. He pushed the piece of her hair that was sticking to her face out of the way. She smiled the biggest smile she could muster. “Daddy!”</p>
<p>He laughed. “I’m so glad to see you little one.” He reached his free arm out and wrapped it around your shoulder, pulling me to him and placing a kiss on the side of his head. </p>
<p>Your daughter placed her hand on his cheek. “I love you so much daddy.” </p>
<p>Her babble caused a tint of pink to flush over his cheeks. “I love you too D/n.”</p>
<p>You put your head on his shoulder. “Itachi,”</p>
<p>“Yea, what’s up darling?” He slowly moved his glance from her to you. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re home.” Just the fact that he was back in the village eased your worry. Itachi had never been one that had been well liked in the village, neither of the remaining Uchiha Clan had been. “You know how I worry when you’re gone.”</p>
<p>“I’ve told you that you don’t have to worry about that. People are different now, they’ve forgiven Sasuke and I for our wrongdoings.” His face turned serious. “There may be those few that still dislike us, but you know that I’ll always protect you. The two of you are my entire world Y/n.”</p>
<p>You could feel your emotions growing. A tear slid from your eye and down your face. “I know Itachi. I know you’ll always be there, even when you’re not right there with us.”</p>
<p>He smiled and pulled you into him more, painting a family portrait for himself. He had never been happier, and he never wanted the moments like this to leave him. His own anxiety faded as he held his entire world in his arms, never wanting to let the two of you go again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>